


Heart To Heart

by GayceVentura



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Carcosa (mentioned), Circe (mentioned) - Freeform, Cuddling, Feelings, M/M, Nagaina (mentioned), Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayceVentura/pseuds/GayceVentura
Summary: Robin asks Theo to study, which Theo hates. They end up talking, and feelings happen.
Relationships: Theo Putnam/Robin Goodfellow
Kudos: 29





	Heart To Heart

Studying was not something that Theo liked to do. He would rather be out fighting demons with the fright club, playing basketball, going to Dr. Cee’s, or literally anything else. But here he was, in the library, after school, studying for a chemistry test. Robin had asked him for help, and everyone knows that Theo would do anything for that boy.

Theo was brought out of his sulking by Robin. “Hey Theo, what’s Co3N2 again?”

“Uh, hold on,” He said, quickly scanning through the book. “Cobalt Nitride, but there's like a little II in parenthesis by the cobalt. So Cobalt 2 Nitride? I think?”

Robin glanced up at his boyfriend, smiling softly. “You don’t wanna be doing this, do you?”

Theo glanced around nervously, “No, no, I totally love studying!” He flinched at the lie.

Robin chuckled and closed his book. He leaned back onto the couch and opened his arms, gesturing for his boyfriend so join him. Theo flushed and grinned. He tossed his textbook onto the table in front of him, and leaned into Robin’s side. The taller boy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“You know, you could have said no when I asked for help.” The Hobgoblin chuckled. 

Theo lifted his head, and looked at Robin like he had two heads. “You’re kidding right? Of course I’m going to help you! You’re my boyfriend, and I’d do anything for you. This just happens to be my least favorite thing, but I’m still going to help!”

Robin chuckled again. “Well, let’s take a break. The test isn’t until Friday, so we’ll be ok.”

Theo smiled into his boyfriend’s chest. “Robin, will you tell me more about your childhood? I know the pagans were the bad guys, but you turned out alright.”

Robin smiled sadly and sighed. “Well you know we moved around a lot. I’ve pretty much lived all around the US, and we even lived in Canada for a while. The only people I really had were my fam-- my family. I really did love them Theo. I know they were awful people, but they were my family…”

Theo could feel Robin’s chest start to heave. Looking up he could see tears starting to form in his boyfriend’s eyes. Sitting up quickly, the smaller boy wrapped his arms around the green haired boy, holding him tightly. Theo wiped the tears from Robin’s eyes, and pressed kisses to his face.

“Hey, hey, I know you loved them, they were your family. We never really talked about how this situation affected you.” Theo pressed his cheek to the top of Robin’s head. “Tell me about them, the good things that you can hold onto.”

Robin sniffled. “Carcosa was my father, or adopted father. He was a stubborn man, but he only wanted what was good for his family.” Robin chuckled. “He taught me how to play baseball. I remember, when I was 10, he took me to a deserted baseball field, and we just played the day away. He taught me how to throw, to hit, to catch, everything. Then that night, we had a makeshift baseball game. My father was on my team, and when we won, he lifted me up onto his shoulders and took a victory lap. That was a good day. Back when we didn’t have to worry about anything.

“Nagaina was like my mother. She was a bitch, but I still loved her. She was there for me when I was down, and taught me to stand up for myself. The person I was closest to though was Circe, she was like my aunt. Because we moved around so much, I was homeschooled for most of my life. She was my teacher. She literally taught me all I know today. She was the troublemaker of the three, believe it or not. She would often sneak the two of us away to go spend the day in the forest. She taught me what the forest could offer, what the animals could offer. I know she had to die, but if we maybe kept her in the dungeon, I feel like she would have changed. I'll miss her the most.” 

Robin sighed and looked up at Theo, smiling softly. “In the end, they were terrible people, but they were my family.”

Theo smiled softly and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. “You’ll always have those good memories Robin. And now, with the fright club, we can make better memories.”

Robin smiled lovingly at his boyfriend and leaned in for another kiss. Pulling back, he looked at the clock on the wall. “We should probably get home, your dad is going to worry.”

Theo smiled, pecked Robin’s nose, and hopped up. The two packed up their books and left the library. As they walked home, Robin intertwined their fingers, pulling his boyfriend closer to him. Yes, he’d miss his family, but now he had a new one. And he was never going to leave them.


End file.
